


Hamilton-Song Drabbles

by FlameFox345



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Gen, Song fic, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameFox345/pseuds/FlameFox345
Summary: Assorted drabbles involving Hamilton characters and ships inspired by requested songs!





	1. Eliza : Lifeboat - Heathers

_I float in a boat in a raging black ocean, low in the water with nowhere to go, the tiniest lifeboat with people I know._

Eliza could barely comprehend the felling of Angelica holding her. The warmth and the comfort went completely unnoticed. Tears streamed violently and her sobs shook her to the core until her throats was sore and her dehydration silenced her.

Eliza turned, burying her face into Angelica's neck, clawing at her dress to ground herself. Angelica was silent, but Eliza could feel her hands shaking, and her voice wavered as she said, "you've married an Icarus, he's flown too close to the sun."

Eliza didn't want to move, to speak, to live. Her world was crashing down around her and suddenly any feeling she had ever known was nothing but a shade of gray. She felt trapped and lost at the same time. The only person she loved had betrayed her.

_Cold, clammy, and crowded, the people smell desperate. We'll sink any minute, so someone must go. The tiniest lifeboat with the people I know._

A newspaper was crumpled in her waste basket, tear stains still fresh on the muddled ink, a half-written letter started in her desk before her hands stopped cooperating.

Eliza couldn't move.

Her sobs had turned silent, her voice had given up on keeping up with her mind.

Why did it have to be her?

Why couldn't she just be happy?

_Everyone's pushing, everyone's fighting, storms are approaching, there's nowhere to hide. If I say the wrong thing or I wear the wrong outfit, they'll throw me right over the side._

Where had her husband gone?

Where was he?

This was not her Alexander.

What happened?

Was she not strong enough, not pretty enough, not good enough?

She couldn't be enough.

Angelica tightened her hold around her as she heard the door to downstairs creak open. Eliza choked on air, falling down onto the mattress as Angelica slowly left go and madder her way out of the room.

The room was cold and dark without her.

She was so cold.

She could feel nothing.

_I'm hugging my knees, and the captain is pointing. Well, who made her captain, still, the weakest must go. The tiniest lifeboat full of people I know._

Eliza could faintly hear the yelling from downstairs, and her hair stuck to her face with salty tears.

She kept trying to convince herself hat this was not her Alexander.

He wouldn't do this too her.

Deep down, her stomach churned and she coughed and sputtered as her throat closed up.

He didn't love her, he made clear of that.

Slowly, she pulled herself up from the bed, and walked over to her desk, pulling a large box from under it.

He didn't love her, so she had to make sure he knew that she didn't love him.

_The tiniest lifeboat full of people I know._

 


	2. Laurens : Satisfied - Hamilton

"Alright, alright! That's what I'm talking about! Now, let's give it up for the maid of honor, Angelica Schuyler!"

"A toast-"

John immediately tuned her out, reserving himself to fall down into a chair and drink himself deaf. He couldn't tell what hurt worse, watching Alexander and Eliza smile happily at each other or watching Angelica go through the exact thing he was going through.

Flashbacks of nights in a tent and whispered promises that couldn't be kept flickered in his mind, but his mouth stayed shut.

His best friend was happy, he could at least recognize that.

The ceremony was lively, Lafayette and Mulligan were dancing around with random pretty women in fluffy dresses, Eliza and Alexander stared at each other with unhindered love, Peggy watched quietly but still with a smile, and Angelica sang her toast. Laurens wasn't about to ruin any of that.

"To your union, and the hope that you provide, may you always be satisfied!"

Laurens felt the urge to laugh into his drunk at the word satisfied.4

Both he and Angelica knew neither of them would ever be satisfied, and both of them knew that neither of them would ever have a chance. Not with Alex's hand entwined with Eliza's, and not with the flashes of guilt that plagued their minds.

John took another swig of his drink, and he caught the glimpse of Alexander's concerned glance in his direction.

He took another gulp and turned to his best friend, his beloved, even if he didn't feel the same, and winked.

Angelica sat down, and an applause rang out. Alex's gaze lingered on him, and John could feel the heat, the doubt, the guilt, all radiating from his eyes.

He looked away.

He couldn't stare, not anymore. Not when Alexander was no longer his, and certainly not when Alex's wife was sitting just centimeters away.

He could feel Alex's eyes still on him, and he struggled to ignore their feel.

He took another swig.

He was well in his way to being drunk, and he silently thanked the drunk in his hand for that.

Another swig.

Maybe in another life, things would've worked out.

Another swig.

His vision was blurry, his body tilted.

Maybe he wouldn't feel so numb.

Another swig.

The room was swaying, his body couldn't keep up.

Another swig.

Besides, Alexander deserved the world, even if John wasn't in it.

Another swig.

His vision went black.


	3. Lams : I Wouldn't Mind - He Is We

_Merrily we fall out of line, out of line. I'd fall anywhere with you, I'm by your side._

John knew Alexander couldn't feel him, he couldn't see him, he didn't know he was here, but he still held him as he cried. Laurens was but a ghost in the past now, but he vowed he would stay with his love till the end of time.

Alex had lost two people in such a small amount of time.

His son shot and bleeding out until he passed, and his wife gone, betrayed and disgusted.

John knew Alexander had messed up, but he still somehow loved him. Alex's sobs grew louder and Laurens held him tighter, even though he knew Alex couldn't feel him at all.

_Swinging in the rain, humming melodies. We're not going anywhere until we freeze._

It was raining the day of little Phillip's funeral.

Eliza and Alex could not look at each other. Eliza was stone faced, silent, her eyes glazed over. Alex stood a few feet away from her, tears threatening to fall, his cheeks red.

They couldn't see them, but John and Phillip both held Alex's hands. Phillip looked so fragile, scared, but John was here too.

Phillip hugged his father tightly, while Laurens lay a calming hand on Mrs. Schuyler's shoulder. He hummed a tune in her ear, even though he knew she could not hear him. He may love Alexander, but Eliza deserved just as much comfort.

_I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid._

John had long since accepted he fact that he was gone, nothing but a whisper of the past. He had long since accepted that he was stuck on Earth, but he was no longer scared. He was no longer angry.

If anything, it was comforting to lead the people he came across to the afterlife. Phillip, Theodosia Sr., Washington, everyone greeted him on their way.

And every time Alexander stayed awake at night, kept up by his nightmares and memories and mistakes, Laurens laid beside him until he drifted off to sleep.

If anything, John could still comfort him, even if they were no longer together.

_Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

When Alexander passed, John was there, he stood beside the bed, holding his hand as his eyes closed and as his heart stopped.

John was there when he awoke again.

They locked eyes, and at that moment, John couldn't hear the sobs of Angelica and Eliza, all he could see was late nights in tents, stolen kisses in the shadows, curly black hair, and deep beautiful eyes.

Alexander cried to him, John cried with him.

They passed on together, and John finally realized that he had been waiting for his true love before he wanted to move on.

They held hands as they passed, and John couldn't feel the warmth of Alex's hand, but he knew he was there.

He knew he was there, and he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to request or message me on tumblr @flamefox345


End file.
